Trying to Keep Clothing on our Backs
by iluvmylowandbaseball
Summary: “I can’t believe you’re a doctor afraid of blood” “Nurse.” “Whatever.” “Well, you’re the one who had to burn yourself on your birthday.” MS fluff during the latest Prison Break hiatus.


**Title:** Trying to Keep the Clothing on our Backs

**Author:** iluvmylowandbaseball

**Rating:** NC-17

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Michael/Sara, Lincoln, LJ

**Warning(s):** Sexual situations, Post-Escape

**Summary: **"_I can't believe you're a doctor afraid of blood" "Nurse." "Whatever." "Well, you're the one who had to burn yourself on your birthday."_ M/S fluff during the latest Prison Break hiatus.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Never have, never will. I would be honored to, though.

**Prompt(s):** Blood, Birthday

**Set:** #14

**Claim: **Michael/Sara

**(A/N):** I stole the title from the lyrics of Nickelback's _Too Bad_. Written for Five by Five Fiction and Prison Break Hiatus Fic at LiveJournal. To explain one thing, Sara is _now_ a nurse. She is still a certified doctor, though.

-----

"Hey, Michael?" Sara's voice asks me hesitantly.

Lying on my side, I sigh and grunt, "What?"

Hedging, "I think you already know what."

I open my eyes to stare at the Panamanian moon through the dirty glass of the open windows. A misty breeze brushes my upturned face and I am tempted to walk the coastline outside our door.

"Actually, I don't think I do," I respond distractedly, rubbing a finger down the bridge of my nose before standing and walking toward the back door. My fingers grip the handle and I dismiss the fact she asked a question.

Well, almost asked a question.

My shorts flutter in response to the oceanic waves that wash up the shore. My muscles loosen as I let my arms dangle by my sides and I stare wondrously at the accumulating clouds just above the horizon.

"You know, you're very mean to me when you're grumpy," Sara teases as she comes up behind me, her hand tracing the forsaken tattoo on my back.

I turn my head to watch her. Her tank top clings to her body alluringly; her shorts lightly hug her thighs and her loose curls wave around her face. To put it simply, she looks amazingly stunning.

I have to lick my lips to prevent myself from pouncing on her.

When she knows she is caught adoring me too thoroughly, a blush rises up her cheeks and I lick my lips once more, teasing her. I gently stroke her chin with my thumb and forefinger.

"See what I mean?" she mutters, averting her intense gaze indignantly as my left arm coils around her waist. "Stop trying to make a move on me," huffing.

"Don't be such a crybaby," I suggest, smirking, and I press my lips to the side of her jaw.

"See? This is why I think you shouldn't drink so late at night."

---

"God, help me," she moans into my ear as I bite fervently at the tender skin of her stomach, my fingers exploring the newly unveiled parameters of her body.

Her nails claw at my back and I find my arousal becoming ever more prominent. Before long, we will both be on the edge and I refuse to let that happen without seeing some kind of action.

I sit up, dragging Sara into my arms and pressing my lips to the angle of her jaw. She rests her head against my shoulder, her hair splaying beautifully across her back and her moans coming in satisfyingly low pitches. Wrapping her legs around my waist, I have to stand us up before continuing.

Her back is now against the darkened back door of our room and a fleeting image of LJ knowing what happened here at some point brings a smile to my face as Sara's lips massage mine.

Cool skin against my warmed skin and taut nipples pressed into my collarbone make me insane and I moan involuntarily. I can tell she is delighted by her accomplishment as her feet rub my ass and her hands tug at my lengthened hair.

"Sara," I breathe, biting the skin of her collarbone and darting my tongue at her neck. Any minute now, I swear I will collapse.

"This is why you shouldn't be mean to me," Sara teases, tugging my ear with her perfect teeth.

Panting, "I never knew you were such a corrupted doctor."

"Get it straight, Michael. I'm a nurse."

I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head as I near my limit. Releasing my pinned hand, I fumble for something, _anything,_ to keep myself balanced before thrusting into her.

"Just do it," she whispers into my ear, her tongue flicking the shell of my ear and I do as I am told. "Oh, God," groaning, she hugs my head into her chest.

---

"Why would you need me to help you?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"You guys have been together for three years. Shouldn't you know what kind of jewelry she likes by now?"

I sigh in response and unfasten the second button of my polo. Lincoln, with his own shirt hanging off, waves his hand up and down, generating a small current of air for the two of us.

"God, I hate these days," he groans, flipping his shades onto his nose as we walk down the streets of the town.

"I know. You would think the winter would be an exception."

"Got that straight."

---

Since he arrived in Panama two years ago, LJ and I have claimed this rock our own. It sits in the water, about one hundred yards from the shore, and waves crash onto it scenically, the sea foam lingering on its edges.

I think this is _the_ spot for anything. LJ may feel slightly betrayed but I told him to come with me for a reason.

"What's up, Uncle Mike?" he asks awkwardly, a slight accent clashing with his natural one. LJ has become fluent in Spanish since we shipped him over here.

As cynical as that may sound, he wanted it.

"I need to ask you something," stating, I turn my gaze from the tall wave a mile out to my nephew's face.

"Okay."

Sighing, I suddenly feel my face reddening. This time, though, I cannot chalk it up to the heat of the winter. "Is it okay for me to ask Sara to marry me here?"

The way he stares tells me I must be crazy.

"Why would you ask me that?"

Oh, yeah. I knew he would say that. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know whether or not it was okay to show someone else this spot."

My nephew nods enthusiastically and I can tell he has something up his sleeve.

"It's not like I haven't brought anyone here before."

"What?" My eyes buttons, I feel my jaw drop two feet below me.

"Yeah."

"I don't want to know."

"That you don't," he smiles and I cannot help but return it and slap him on the back.

Nodding, I watch him do the same and I chuckle. "Have you used our back door lately?"

"Whose?"

"Mine and Sara's."

"Yeah."

I stand, smiling. "Yeah, well, Sara and I… you know."

His eyes widen and a look of disgust adopts his features. "You're kidding."

"Not at all."

---

Her wet hair curtains her face from the sun and I reach a gentle hand to her face, drawing it back and tucking it behind her ear. Her lips brush the inside of my palm and she looks out at the sea.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Sara questions nonchalantly, tucking her feet underneath her to save herself from the incoming waves. She grabs my left hand and fingers the Band-Aid she adhered to my skin.

"I can't believe you're a doctor afraid of blood."

"Nurse."

"Whatever."

"Well, you were the one who had to burn yourself on your birthday."

Smirking, I slide closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "I didn't _have_ to. I was making you dinner."

"It's _your_ birthday. I was supposed to make dinner." Pouting, she turns her big eyes at me and I resist kissing her again.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to."

She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder, stretches her legs over the edge of the boulder and folds her arms across her stomach. I eye her tanned legs and reach my left hand toward them, trailing my fingertips up their length.

"That tickles," she giggles a sweet sound that almost gives me the nerves to ask. Instead, I dig my fingers into her skin and wait for her to slap my hand away. "Stop!"

Smiling, I lift the hand from her leg and use it to cradle her face in my hands. A soft chuckle escapes her lips before I attack her lips mercilessly.

My teeth tug at her bottom lip and she easily obliges, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling our bodies down. Hands fleeting around her zipper, I feel her hands under my shirt and I help her with it.

Lips are now attached to the bare skin of her lower stomach and I can feel her writhing underneath me. I slide my tongue into the crevice of her belly button and her nails scratch my back.

"Michael," she moans, the most guttural moan I have heard since we have been together, and I slip my hand up her body, grabbing her breast and kneading it between my fingers. Her body squirms and I feel her toes curl under my leg.

I imagine how comfortable she must feel lying in her naked glory atop a rock and I force myself to stop. My breaths come in pants and I feel her fingers massaging my scalp.

I will have to save this for later, when everything is revealed and I can revel in the beautiful feel of her body against mine for the first time in a long time.

"Sara," I whisper into her stomach.

"Hmm?" Her fingers still rub my scalp and I prop my chin lightly. She eyes me from her almighty position and I quickly look away.

The sun is setting along the horizon and, a little higher up, the Panamanian moon begins to gleam. Water crashes against the base of the rock and sprays our bare bodies.

"Will you marry me?"

I am a witness to her eyes welling up on the spot and I have no idea whether to be happy or to jump off this rock before my dignity dies with me.

"Yes," she cries, over-nodding, and my calmed heart starts to pump quickly.

"Yes?" I whimper.

"Yes."

---

**(A/N):** I hope you liked that. I had to write a smutty piece after reading Knowhere's _Lux et Veritas_ at Check it out if you're a Literati fan. Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
